Jessie is sick or is she?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a Saturday morning. Jessie Prescott wakes up and feel sick. "At least it's a Saturday so it's my day off..." says Jessie. She try to sit up in bed, but it makes her feel even worse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****Tymacc20, JoslynXXX, Bedroom Bitch No. 1, John Crow, Vicky Laurens, Karl Windstar and Ellie Rockwood.**

* * *

**Jessie is sick...or is she?**

**It's a Saturday morning. Jessie Prescott wakes up and feel sick.**

"At least it's a damn Saturday so I am kinda off duty..." says Jessie, trying to find something positive to focus on.

She try to sit up in bed, but it makes her feel even worse.

The members of the Ross family are of course not cold-hearted, but they are busy with different things and forget Jessie and as such does not check up on her.

Mr and Mrs Ross are getting ready to go to Italy for one of Mrs Ross' fashion events.

Emma is working on pre-college stuff.

Ravi is on his way to the park for a walk on this beautiful day and Zuri is in her room, playing video games.

One person has nor forgotten about Jessie and that person is Luke.

He still has a crush on her and because of that he care.

Luke enter Jessie's bedroom.

"Who's gonna make me pancakes? Bertram's still sleeping like a fat old cow." says Luke.

"Don't be like that, please. I'm sick, ya know." says Jessie, her voice sounding a bit different because her throat is being messed up as a result of the fact that she is so sick.

"I didn't know. Sorry." says Luke and he truly is sorry.

"Could ya get me a cup of tea?" says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke.

Usually he is a lazy guy, but Luke hopes that if he is sweet and bring Jessie some warm tea, she'll do something for him in return.

Perhaps she'll give him a BJ or even allow him to fuck her sexy Texas pussy or her round seductive ass.

Luke goes to the kitchen and makes a nice warm cup of tea with some honey in it for Jessie.

He also grab a raspberry cookie as well, in case Jessie wants one.

Then he return to Jessie's room.

"And as requested tea...and a cookie, even though you didn't really ask for a cookie." says Luke.

"I'll drink the tea, but I'm a bit afraid that I'd throw up if I ate a cookie right now." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke.

Jessie slowly drink the tea and it taste very nice now that she is sick and need a sweet warm drink.

Luke takes a seat on a chair next to Jessie's bed.

"Babe, do you know why you're sick?" says Luke.

"No and I'm not anyone's 'babe' as I've told ya so damn often before, Luke." says Jessie, trying to sound intimidating and angry, but since she's sick she sound weak and tired.

"Chill. I care about you, that's why I'm still here." says Luke.

"That's really sweet, especially since everyone else don't seem to remember me." says Jessie.

"They're just busy." says Luke.

"I see." says Jessie.

"You wanna feel better, right?" says Luke.

"Hell, yes! Of course I do." says Jessie.

"Maybe I know something fun to cheer you up." says Luke, trying to hide how excited he is.

"Almost anything would be fun now." says Jessie.

"Seriously? Alright...here we go..." says Luke as he drop his sweatpants to reveal his big stiff dick.

"Oh! Your dick's so large..." gasp Jessie in surprise.

Jessie didn't know that a young boy like Luke would ever have such a strong manly dick in his smelly pants.

Even though she know how wrong it is, Jessie get horny.

"What we're about to I could technically be sent to prison for, but if ya give me your word to never tell anyone about it things will be fine. Fuck my pussy with that big dick, please." says Jessie, as seductive as she can be with her sickness voice.

"With honor, Jessica Prescott." says Luke.

Jessie take off her old pink baggy sweatpants and her tight blaack latex panties.

"Uh...I don't have a condom..." says Luke.

"No need for such crap. I use pills and no STD's bringin' this Texas chick down. Just use that dick of yours and bang me like ya want to." says Jessie.

Luke slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, ya fuck good for such a young dude!" moans Jessie.

"I've watched a lot of porno!" moans Luke.

"Okay! Nice!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Luke...this definitely helps! Feelin' much better now!" moans Jessie.

"Awesome!" moans Luke. "I'm glad I can fuck some of the pain away!"

"Thanks!" moans Jessie. "It feels so sexy to have a dick in me!"

"Cool, babe!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, fuck me, yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Sure!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

Jessie enjoy it.

"You're so fuckable!" moans Luke, happy and horny.

Luke is happy to finally fuck Jessie.

He's been dreaming about this many nights while jerking off in his bed.

"I'm glad my body can give ya some pleasure!" moans Jessie.

"It's not only your body! Your personlity is sexy!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie, happy that Luke actually care about her for real and does not only see her as an easy fuck.

"Wow! You've a very sweet pussy! So nice to fuck!" moans Luke.

"Your dick's really good as well, horny boy!" moans Jessie.

"Amazing!" moans Luke. "I've saved myself for you! This is my first real fuck!"

"That's...sexy!" moans Jessie. "Mmmm, yeah!"

"It feels so great to have your pussy around my dick!" moans Luke.

"Nice!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

45 minutes later.

Luke fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie. "Luke, your dick is so damn stiff and firm! Sexy!"

"Thanks, babe! And your pussy is wet, soft, warm and tight, just like it should be and was in my dreams!" moans Luke. "So awesome!"

"So ya've been dreamin' about sex with me huh?" moans Jessie.

"I have! Many times!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Just stop a moment. I just figured out why I felt so sick. It had been too long since I had sex. That's why getting fucked makes me feel better. I'm all good again." says Jessie.

"Awesome." says Luke as he stop fucking.

"Yup." says Jessie.

"I'm glad you're not siick anymore, Jessica." says Luke.

"Me too, boy. Keep fuckin' me now." says Jessie.

Luke starts to fuck again.

"Fuck! Soooo sexy!" moans a very horny Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke, just as horny as Jessie.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"I love you Jessica Kate Prescott, you're my dream lady!" moans Luke.

"Show me that that's true then by releasing your cum inside me! Please, I want ya to!" moans Jessie.

"Ahhhh, yes! Here I cum!" moans Luke as he cum deep in Jessie's very sexy pussy.

"Oh, yes! Spray-paint my pussy-walls with your white fresh man-cream!" moans Jessie as she get a very wonderful orgasm.

"Babe, that was the best thing I've ever done!" says a very happy Luke.

"Thanks. And I don't feel sick anymore." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"Nice. Thanks for a great fuck." says Luke as he pull ou his dick from Jessie's pussy and gives Jessie a kiss.

"You were really good, despite never done it with a real woman before. I'm glad you fucked the sick in me away, Luke." says Jessie.

Luke put his pants back on and leave the room.

Once he's back in his own room, Luke sit down on his bad and says "Yes! Finally I've fucked Jessie Prescott and she even let me cum in her!"

He is so happy. Actually he can't remember ever being this happy before in his life.

Jessie get up from her bed, put on nice clean clothes and walk to the kitchen where she grab a vego sandwich.

She eat her sandwich while thinking about how sexy it was to get fucked by Luke.

She did really enjoy it very much.

"I hope he wanna bang me again sometime." thinks a happy Jessie.

She is sure Luke wants that though since he has such a huge crush on her.

Jessie could really tell how much he love her by the way he fucked her with such passion and joy.

"Hi, Jessie. I expect you to take good care of my kids while I'm gone." says Mrs Ross as she enter the kitchen.

"Don't worry. The kids will be safe in my hands." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"Good." says Mrs Ross as she drink some water and then leave.

"Are pancakes on the way?" says Luke as he, Emma and Ravi enter the kitchen.

"Ya gotta fix that on your own, kids. Or wait for Bertram. It's my day off today." says Jessie.

Emma, being the oldest kid, starts to make pancakes for herself, Luke, Ravi, Zuri and Jessie.

"Luke, thanks for the tea earlier." says Jessie.

"No problem." says Luke.

"Wow...did Luke actually bring you tea? I thought he was a lazy guy." says Emma.

"I'm not always lazy like shit, Em." says Luke.

Luke drinks some coffee.

Jessie get surprised. She's never seen Luke drink coffee instead of orange juice before.

"Since when are ya drinkin' coffee?" says Jessie.

"Today. I feel it's kinda a good idea." says Luke.

"Why?" says Jessie.

"You know. Don't forget earlier when you felt sick." says Luke.

"Oh, okay. I get it." says Jessie.

"What...?" says Emma.

"That's a secret between me and Luke." says Jessie.

"Alright." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

Jessie drink some water.

"Could ya hand me a sandwich?" says Jessie.

"Sure, Jessie." says Luke as he gives Jessie a vego sandwich.

"Thanks." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"No problem." says Luke.

"Really?" says Emma.

"Jessie already payed me for at least a hundred sandwiches by doing what she did after I gave her the tea." says Luke.

"Whatever..." says Emma, who fortunately for Luke and Jessie does not suspect anything.

"Yup." says Jessie.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
